Nuevo Comienzo
by PocketSizedLass
Summary: [Primera historia][AU]El gran Duque Minos es invitado a una fiesta de máscaras sin embargo, su idea de diversion o de agradable velada no es la misma que la de los demás. Las noches de la fiesta siempre tienen una sorpresa por final para los participantes y quizá en está ocasión el Duque encuentre una que desee conservar. [Regalo para mi adorada compañera de rol.]


El viaje en carruaje estaba durando demasiado para su gusto, ya habían transcurrido varias horas y aún así el paisaje actual parecía ser el mismo que le había despedido por la tarde de esa misma fecha. En repetidas ocasiones se pregunto el porque de haber aceptado la invitación para asistir a las festividades de un reino tan alejado como carente de gracia sin embargo, por cada vez que se desesperaba también se calmaba repitiéndose que era necesario. Su fachada de humano común y corriente no podía ser puesta en duda y para eso serviría presentarse ante los petulantes miembros de la corte real.

Suspiró una última vez antes de acomodarse en su asiento, aún faltaban algunas horas para llegar a su destino por lo que supuso que sería apropiado ver ese lapso como tiempo de paz antes de las oleadas de molestas preguntas e intentos de charlas que seguramente le esperaban. Minos arriesgo un vistazo por la ventana y con pesar vio como la noche apenas empezaba a cubrir ese lado del globo terráqueo.

Generalmente por esas horas él estaría levantándose mas en ese momento prefirió volver a dormir; sabía que a diferencia de otras noches, sus siervos (encargados cada día de velar su sueño) no estarían adentrándose en su oscura habitación para recibirle con un rebosante cáliz que sirviera de tentempié. Se regañó a si mismo por pensar en aquello en lugar de dormir, debía concentrarse en algo más o de lo contrario, sufriría las consecuencias de no haberse alimentado por tanto tiempo.

Una hora, dos horas... tres, cuatro y cinco pasaron rápidamente sin que el de cabellos plata las sintiera volar; había caído nuevamente bajo el cobijo de Morfeo y cuando por fin abrió los ojos cayó en cuenta de haber despertado justo a tiempo. Los caballos ya se detenían a las puertas del enorme castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremoniosa fiesta de bienvenida para los que se esperaba, pronto formasen parte de la alta sociedad. Primero una cena privada entre nobles y luego; bajo la excusa de un baile de mascaras; un peculiar tipo de reunión donde los invitados forjarían o destruirían (dependiendo de su suerte) alianzas entre ellos.

Por obviedad Minos no era fanático de esos eventos; estar rodeado de humanos, todos con los ojos puestos sobre su persona resultaba ser un inconveniente mayor para él. "Montón de buenos para nada…." murmuraba para si mismo. A como él lo veía, aquellos sujetos siempre buscaban el camino más fácil para alcanzar sus metas y su favor siempre acababa siendo una de sus primeras opciones. "...ridículos..."

Apenas los caballos detuvieron por completo su paso, los sirvientes intentaron darle la bienvenida de todas las maneras posibles; la excesiva educación y exageración de modales tan solo aumentaban su desdén hacia todo. El señor de aquel castillo buscaba su favor a través de una maravillosa impresión por parte de los siervos, claramente habían sido instruidos para comportarse de esa forma en presencia de alguien de su estatus. Quizá su amo creyó que así lograría ganarse el agrado de sus invitados... No era extraño, esta era una táctica increíblemente común entre los recientes burgueses. Minos se adentró al recinto sin dirigirle la palabra al mayordomo que ofrecían su asistencia; él estaba ya de tan mal humor que incluso estaba dispuesto a ignorar a su anfitrión, al menos hasta que llegase la hora del festejo y tuviese la oportunidad de saciarse.

Atravesó los portales del castillo y continuo hasta la entrada principal donde la familia anfitriona lo esperaba. "Que gusto que usted haya llegado sano y sin contratiempos, Duque. Nos honra su visita y esperamos que todo sea de su agrado." decía el marido con fingida alegría mientras se separaba del flanco de su esposa en un intento por acercarse al de cabellos color plata. Minos; si bien no quería caer en la completa rudeza; tampoco quiso ser participe del teatro frente a sus ojos, sabía bien que si lo habían invitado ahí, era sólo mera formalidad. Él rico mercader no tenía mayor interés que expandir sus contactos a través de los nobles así que él; como buen Duque; se dio la libertad de contestar a su gusto cada intento de sacarle información.

Las platicas forzadas nunca le resultaban divertidas, menos si en ellas le ofrecían comidas exóticas al por mayor. Con el empresario se vio obligado a aceptar la invitación a una supuestamente pequeña e improvisada cena pero no por eso dejó de odiar cada segundo que tardó en el comedor del hombre. Política era del tema que se deseaba hablar en esa mesa y finalmente Minos cedió a discutirla con sus amables anfitriones no sin antes prepararse para hacer notas mentales.

El comerciante no era nada tonto, conocía bien las maneras de manipular a sus colaboradores para obtener mayores beneficios y su esposa; mujer aparentemente torpe; era aún más inteligente. Ella se mantenía prácticamente en silencio mientras los dos hombres hablaban, las pocas excepciones brotaban en mínimos comentarios y risillas que servirían como distracciones mientras el esposo reformaba sus preguntas hasta hacerlas compatibles con la charla que llevaban.

El de ojos ámbar esquivó las preguntas de principio a final, no necesitó leer sus mentes para saber de que iba toda esa farsa pues ya las conocía desde tiempo atrás. Para el final de la cena todos se levantaban sonrientes; los anfitriones creyendo haber obtenido lo que querían y el platinado sabiendo que los había engañado más que suficiente, empero, no del todo. La mujer le preocupaba, él no era de su agrado las expresiones que ella hacía cada tanto bajo la cubierta de una servilleta de tela no servían para ocultarlo. El Duque se comportó ligeramente afable con el marido, si la mujer sospechaba entonces él usaría al hombre como medida de control sobre ella.

Después de la cena el día terminó para los habitantes del castillo menos para el noble hospedado allí. Minos sentía el llamado de la noche en su ser, escuchaba en su canto la autorización para salir al mundo a cumplir con su papel de cazador y sin embargo no podía responder, no hasta que la fiesta y sus consecuencias ocuparan el centro de atención. Los ojos del noble miraron con anhelo en dirección al pueblo y sus periferias, tendría que ayunar.

Para la buena suerte de uno y la desgracia de otro, detrás de las pesadas puertas de madera que daban a su cuarto, Minos escuchó con claridad la platica entre mayordomo y sirviente. El conocimiento de que cierto hombre, al no poder dormir, pasaba esa noche apartado de todos en la biblioteca del castillo le resultó conveniente. Nadie supo y nadie sabría que pequeñas marcas aparecieron durante la noche en el cuello del gran negociante, tampoco creerían extraño que tras una lectura de una noche entera, dicho negociante amanecería sumamente cansado; pálido inclusive.

Las horas del siguiente día pasaron pronto para el Duque pese a los sutiles; y no tan sutiles; reclamos de la esposa por sus repetidas negativas a salir de paseo. La esposa sospechaba de él pero Minos ni se inmutó, el esposo ahora parecía comprender mejor las necesidades y deseos del invitado y abogaba por él en lugar de por su mujer. La señora; sin pistas ni pruebas que la respaldasen de hacer un comentario atrevido; callaba y lo miraba con odio vagamente disimulado. Según ella esas batallas no importaban pues al fin y al cabo, uno no podía perder la guerra mientras estuviesen en su casa, Minos por su parte le sonreía divertido a sabiendas que ese empezaba a ser su castillo.

Cuando la luna se halló en la cima de la bóveda celeste el verdadero teatro comenzó para el platinado. Ya arreglado con camisa blanca, un elegante traje negro, botas y antifaz a juego; observó a los demás invitados desde los pisos superiores. Los ojos dorados del noble recorrían la habitación de un lado al otro en busca de algún solitario siervo con el cual entretenerse antes de darle su terrible beso mas no hallaba ninguno. Gruño quedamente al sentir como su apetito incrementaba y lo único que tenía a su alcance era un hombre delgado y de apariencia casi femenina aunque incluso este tenía un acompañante que complicaba su rapto.

No le desagradaba su apariencia, admitía que quizá bajo diferentes condiciones él hubiese sido un posible objetivo pero de momento no era lo que buscaba. Quería a un hombre fornido, uno con quien pudiese jugar sin que cayera fatigado tras un rato, uno con suficiente voluntad para darle pelea. Quería una presa que luchara por su libertad una vez que ya la tuviera entre sus garras. Los ojos del platinado finalmente encontraron al indicado justo al lado de aquel delicado varón. Minos lo vio tan perfecto que se imaginó a si mismo cayendo desde el balcón hasta su futura presa; los gritos de terror, los llantos, las cruces alzadas en su contra al ver que hay debajo de su mascara de mortal, lo imaginó todo y por una milésima de segundo consideró hacerlo con tal de atrapar al de cabellos azules.

Por supuesto hizo caso omiso de sus impulsos y bajó las escaleras con suma delicadeza y elegancia. Algunos notaron su belleza e intentaron detener su marcha para conocerlo pero Minos era más rápido que ellos y los evadía deslizándose entre la multitud con gran destreza. Del otro lado del piso se encontraban los jóvenes guardias con sus disfraces traicionados por los pequeños emblemas en las solapas de sus abrigos. El platinado pensó por segunda vez si valdría la pena tomar el riesgo por ese hombre; los protectores de la princesa Athena y de su consejero Sage pocas veces eran fáciles de engañar.

Mientras el cazador se acercaba a los dos guardias, Aspros y Albafica trataban de finalizar su discusión pacíficamente. Los argumentos de hacia apenas unos instantes dejó a ambos soldados disgustados uno con el otro pero antes de cada misión juntos acordaban en no alzar sus voces o pelear en publico, en especial delante de su gran maestro Sage. Prefirieron separarse, si más tarde les reclamaban algo, simplemente dirían que fue para cubrir más terreno de vigilancia además, nunca nada pasaba durante esas fiestas que requiriera a dos soldados puestos en acción.

Los dos hombres ya no estaban juntos pero desde sus posiciones podían verse uno al otro. Aspros notó a un hombre acercándose a Albafica y se quedó observando a aquel ser, que por alguna razón provocaba deliciosos escalofríos que subían por su espalda. Sus movimientos le parecían elegantes como los de un aristócrata y al mismo tiempo le recordaban a un lobo hambriento, estaba seguro y convencido con solo encerrarlo en sus pupilas, que, si sus años estando inmerso en ese mundo de decadencia le habían enseñado algo era que el objetivo de todo esa charada de buenos modales era el fino cuerpo del amado de su hermano.

'Suerte, solo eso.' pensaba Aspros tratando de disimular su envidia al ver como el de cabellos plateados invitaba a bailar a su compañero. La pista de baile era gigantesca y pronto los perdió de vista, no lo consideró importante pues contaba con que regresarían como lo hicieron tiempo después; de lo que Aspros no fue consciente era la pequeña mancha carmesí sobre el cuello de la camisa de Albafica o de la mirada perdida de este. Quizás hubiese notado esos detalles al momento del retorno de su compañero si hubiesen estado juntos pero su orgullo no se lo permitía aún y además, como por arte de magia, el hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados ahora se acercaba a él.

El soldado se consideraba tanto afortunado como merecedor de tal compañía, sabía que Albafica los miraba cada tanto y él se regodeaba en el hecho de que el fino caballero hubiese preferido su platica a la del guardián de las rosas. Aspros se sentía con confianza suficiente para tomar al platinado para él solo y por lo que vio, este no parecía tener ninguna objeción al respecto. Platicaron, bailaron, el menor rechazó beber bajo excusa de ya haberlo hecho hacia poco. El gemelo mayor no creyó posible encontrar a alguien que lo igualase en facilidad de palabras, en inteligencia o en belleza. Era perfecto para él u al menos eso pensó hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron para no volver a separarse y se sintió absorber en el ardor de las pupilas color a lilas.

Aspros no podía dejar de ver los ojos de su acompañante; sin importar cuanto lo intentara o cuanto gritara la pequeña voz en su cabeza; estaba completamente hipnotizado por las dos pepitas de oro que conformaban la mirada del otro. Su mente estaba sumergida en una bruma tan espesa que no notó como el caballero lo guió poco a poco hacia los jardines del castillo, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando a pasos lentos fue conducido hasta el centro del laberinto de arbustos; a un lugar en donde ya ni la música del salón de baile los pudo encontrar. Minos al fin había conseguido apartarlo de los ojos del publico y ahora que estaban suficientemente lejos de posibles testigos ya no tenía razón para no proseguir con la suculenta cena que se había procurado.

El Duque sonreía complacido y en dicha sonrisa Aspros notaba cierta perversión; no sabía lo que era pero no tenía duda alguna de que ese hombre ocultaba la verdadera razón de su sonrisa. Mientras iba siendo acorralando contra uno de los muros de piedra que se alteraban con los de verde follaje Aspros no dejaba de escuchar la voz de su lógica sabiamente implorándole correr ...aunque ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

El de cabellos azules se supo perdido cuando los labios del otro se apoderaron de los suyos con una gentileza inicial pronta a convertirse en lujuria cuando él mismo devolvió el gesto. El de menor estatura hábilmente apartaba su abrigo, desabrochaba los botones de su camisa hasta dejar su torso expuesto y se enredaba en él. Sentía uno de los brazos ajenos alrededor de su cintura mientras que otra mano acariciaba su mejilla, subía, se colocaba en la base de su cabeza y lo halaba a una trampa de besos pasionales.

Aquel hombre de cabello plateado lo estaba volviendo loco. Su cuerpo no le respondía más que al helado y cada vez más desvergonzado toque del joven. Cuando al fin se acabó el oxigeno entre ambos Aspros pensó estar libre del extraño conjuro bajo el que se encontraba sin embargo, la realidad de su estado no tardó en corregirlo pues sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza ante la deliciosa sensación de una experta lengua sobre su cuello.

Quedos gemidos se escuchaban de boca del gemelo mayor, muy perdido en las húmedas caricias como para notar como las orbes amatistas del menor cambiaban a un fluorescente color carmín. No pasó mucho antes que el Duque sintiera a su presa temblar de exitación. Minos se relamió los afilados caninos que ahora se asomaban por debajo de sus delgados labios, los fuertes latidos del corazón ajeno eran una melodía que le invitaba a probar el néctar de vida del fornido hombre y una invitación como esa jamás sería declinada.

La lengua del platinado recorrió el largo del cuello de su víctima una última vez antes de clavarle sus hambrientos colmillos en un rápido movimiento. A Aspros se le congeló la sangre cuando nuevamente la realidad se estrelló contra su rostro. "¡...Vampiro...!" Intentó gritar, lanzar al monstruo lejos de él y salir corriendo por ayuda pero no pudo. Pese al fino aspecto del joven, su fuerza era superior a la suya, nada le impedía aprisionar sus manos en una de las suyas mientras la otra mantenía su cabeza y cuello quietos. Aquella criatura no lo dejaría ir así de fácil y si esa tan solo era una muestra de su fuerza, el pobre muchacho temió descubrir la velocidad con la que le daría caza.

Aspros deseaba afirmar que los escalofríos recorriendo su espalda eran por el miedo, inclusive por el frío de la noche, por cualquier otra razón más que por las olas de placer que lo golpeaban sin misericordia. Con cada trago que tomaba el vampiro Aspros soltaba otro suspiro. Sus intentos por escapar disminuyeron hasta cesar y dejarse dominar; aquel beso dictaba su final. Bien sabía que aunque parte de él todavía clamara a los cielos por ayuda, la brillante luna sobre sus cabezas no atendería su llamado puesto que ya había decidido servirlo como manjar de medianoche a uno de sus hermosos hijos.

Dicho hijo prácticamente ronroneaba del gusto, el sabor de su presa era tan adictivo que se negaba a desperdiciar una sola gota del liquido carmesí. Mordía con más fuerza, su cuerpo ciñéndose y encajando perfectamente con el torneado pecho; deseaba no volver a probar alguna otra sangre que no fuese la del muchacho. Siguió bebiendo hasta sentir como las fuerzas de su presa lo abandonaban, Minos sabía que de continuar hasta saciarse, el de cabellos marinos no sobreviviría y su suculenta esencia se perdería por siempre a menos claro que... Sonrió. La idea estaba plantada en la cabeza del vampiro, Aspros aún era joven pero no menor a él en apariencia, también era educado, servicial, su físico no dejaba nada que desear-

"Deu...her...ma" la voz de Aspros era un susurro apenas y de no ser por su excelente oído Minos no lo hubiese escuchado pero apenas entendió la segunda palabra, dejó ir el cuello del muchacho y lamió los dos puntitos que aún desbordaban con la vida del menor. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al humano, defender su mente de una intrusión vampirica fue imposible, Minos lo vio todo.

 _'¡Hermano, ese sujeto tiene un hermano! ¡Y no solo eso... un gemelo!'_ El platinado sonreía cada vez más complacido, besaba la herida de su preciada víctima y soltaba suspiros de satisfacción a la vez que comenzaba a besar sus labios con lujuria. Pese a no tener su estomago lleno de momento, la posibilidad de tener a dos presas como los hermanos le proporcionaba una poderosa razón para contenerse de beber otra gota sin sentirse insatisfecho.

El cansancio lo superaba y el placer lo mantenía dócil, no le quedaba duda sobre lo eran desde el instante en que se conocieron; él era un cordero que creyó poder defenderse y su contrincante un hábil lobo que sabía aprovechar tales oportunidades. Estaba seguro que todo estaba perdido, moriría en los brazos de aquel asesino y no podría siquiera despedirse de su gemelo. Esperaba otro frío beso sobre su arteria, uno que finalmente acabara con su vergonzosa captura pero este no llegaba. Aspros no supo más de esa noche, solamente que cayó rendido luego de escuchar un susurro que entendería prontamente.

"Serás mía por siempre, pequeña estrella." Minos cargó el cuerpo inerte de su víctima como si este fuese una ligera doncella. En el camino de regreso al castillo el vampiro no perdía la oportunidad de hundir su nariz en la cabellera del gemelo para disfrutar de su aroma. Raras veces dejaba a sus presas vivas y esta sería una excepción aún más particular pues estaba decidido a convertirla en su fiel acompañante.

Tomó un pañuelo blanco de su saco y limpió las manchas carmín en las comisuras de sus labios; regresar con el muchacho desmayado en brazos era suficientemente sospechoso como para que un descuido ofreciera otras pistas que lo conectaran a su verdadera naturaleza. Rió para sus adentros al pensar lo que ocurriría si fuese la esposa del negociante quien lo encontrara.

La orgullosa mujer seguramente correría a advertirle a su esposo del monstruo bajo su techo, esperaría ser protegida e inalcanzable por el peligro y muy tarde se daría cuenta que el mismo hombre que le juró amor sería el mismo que la entregaría como ofrenda a dicha criatura. Realmente no le molestaba la idea, en poco tiempo habría dos _niños_ bajo el cobijo de sus alas y ambos despertarían tan hambrientos como dispuestos a cenar.

Estando seguro de no ser visto por nadie, Minos trepó por la lateral del castillo hasta su habitación y recostó al muchacho sobre la cama. Tenía infinitas ansias por probarlo una vez pero sabía que era mejor guardarse ese privilegio para más tarde, por ahora su pequeño tesoro tenía ya un gran reto que sobrevivir en el estado debilitado en que Minos le había dejado. El vampiro besó los labios del mortal gemelo una ultima vez antes de morder y sangrar su muñeca. Las tóxicas gotas fueron cayendo en diminuta cascada sobre los labios abiertos del menor quien; sin saber lo que ocurría; aceptaba ser portador de la maldición del platinado.

Minos fue cuidadoso con su futuro siervo, no permitió que un solo rayo del sol entrará en su habitación ni tampoco dejó entrar a los sirvientes del castillo bajo excusa de no sentirse bien. Los rumores de la misteriosa desaparición de un guardia de la princesa Athena no se hicieron del rogar y apareció tan solo dos noches después del gran baile. Algunos en el pueblo vecino aseguraban que solo una emergencia pudo haber sido causa de tal calamidad mientras otros perjuraban haber visto al guerrero emprender la huida con una bella dama. Fuesen como fuesen las historias, el antiguo no estaba dispuesto a revelar la verdadera ante el mundo, por lo tanto no asomaba la cabeza más allá de sus puertas a menos que lo considerara necesario.

Mientras tanto Aspros sentía la muerte acercarse; la cabeza le punzaba, su cuerpo le anunciaba un entumecimiento y acalambramiento como ningún otro en su vida y para empeorarlo todo, ni siquiera las varias mantas sobre él conseguían desterrar el frío que lo calaba hasta sus huesos. El valiente guerrero continuó así durante tres días más cuando por la noche dejó ir su último aliento y despertó sintiéndose ajeno a si mismo. Alrededor suyo vio tantas mantas que se preguntó por breves instantes lo bajas que habían sido las temperaturas en esos días para el haberlas sufrido pero sus divagaciones frenaron en seco al ver la silueta de un hombre acercarse.

Los pasos del otro eran silenciosos, ligeros, etéreos como el resto de su persona y aunque no lo reconoció al principio, Aspros nada tonto conectó los puntos. Se esforzó por poner distancia entre ambos pero la amplia cama se tornó en una pesada red sin intenciones de dejarlo escapar. Tan rápido como pudo busco entonces algo con que defenderse del mal que lo acechaba mas el otro llegó antes y cuando Aspros volteo su mirada al frente se topó con los ojos amatista.

Una mano se coloco sobre su mejilla y la acaricio suavemente. El joven guerrero no resistió ladear su cabeza para disfrutar de aquel toque que extrañamente calmaba su miedo y ni se inmutó cuando el brazo libre del vampiro abrazó su espalda halándolo más cerca. Suspiró profundamente cuando los labios del platinado besaron las marcas sobre su cuello y se trasladaron en besos de mariposa hasta su boca. Aspros sintió su cuerpo arder en deseo y se entregó a la batalla de lenguas que se desató entre los dos.

Los besos y los gemidos que se arrancaban uno al otro no cesaron ni siquiera cuando el oxigeno pareció faltarle al supuesto mortal aunque fue entonces que él comenzó a caer en cuenta de que estaba pasando. Él estaba recostado nuevamente con el sonriente antiguo justo sobre él, la vez anterior Aspros había estado aterrado del vampiro pero ahora ni los ojos de tinte carmín ni los colmillos que se entreveían por la sonrisa de Minos lo afectaron. No había visto su reflejo pero no dudaba que sus propios ojos fueran iguales a los del mayor.

"Soy como tu." No era una pregunta más de lo que era una afirmación.

"Que impaciente, mi pequeño. Casi, solo falta un pequeñísimo detalle."

Minos se enderezó y una vez sentados ambos en la cama, se estiró para tomar una copa que había dejado olvidada en una mesa de noche y se la ofreció al de cabellos marinos. Aspros sabía lo que contenía y dudo en beber de ella pero Minos guió sus manos y la copa hasta sus labios suavemente, como si le enseñase a niño.

"Un solo trago y dejaras todo atrás. Pertenecerás a mi lado como un noble príncipe entre los nuestros."

La copa ya estaba inclinada y un movimiento más derramaría su contenido dentro de la garganta del ex guardia.

"¿Qué pasará con mi hermano? De dejarlo solo…" bajó la copa un poco y se le quedó observando mientras pensaba en los posibles futuros que les aguardaban.

"¿Tienes uno?" susurró y ante la quietud del otro comenzó a juguetear con el vulnerable cuello. "Sufren con la vida que les ha tocado pero el sufrimiento es opcional. Bebe y quédate en paz. Yo te regresaré a tu hermano y estarán juntos por siempre." Minos acentuaba cada oración con una mordida y lamida.

Aspros tomó su decisión entonces y vació la copa. Ya descubriría más tarde si había sido la elección correcta para él y su gemelo pero mientras tanto, confiaría en las palabras y enseñanzas de su nuevo señor.


End file.
